To Give Me All Your Love Is All I Ever Asked
by rachelstana
Summary: Santana and Quinn spend a weekend together, but Quinn regrets it as soon as they go back to school.


"Quinn, please..."

Quinn kept her back turned; acting as though she didn't even hear her.

"Quinn," Santana said softly, reaching out to touch her before she snapped her arm away, glaring at her.

"What do you want, Santana? I obviously don't want to you."

Santana bit her lip, looking at her before whispering, "Can't we talk about this? I mean, what happened."

Quinn sighed, looking down, closing her eyes. "Nothing happened, San. There's nothing to talk about."

Her brows furrowed an upset look on her face. "Quinn, we had sex and you told me you loved-"

Right then Quinn's head rose sharply to look at her, anger flashing. It was her only defense. "No, we didn't, and I'd never say that, especially to you."

Her words were sharp, enough to sting anyone, including Santana. She watched Quinn turn away, walking away with her Cheerio ponytail bobbing up and down as she walked away and turned a corner, disappearing from sight. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat, crossing her arms and looking down as she walks towards her class.

She couldn't see it, but Quinn moved quickly to the restroom, her death glare easily sending away anyone who was in there. She then went into a stall, shutting and locking it, then leaning against it. Her hand flew over her mouth, muffling her cries as tears poured down her face.

_Her body was slightly drenched, a thin layer of sweat coating her body, eyes shut and hands gripping the sheets as her body moved in a steady rhythm against the fingers rubbing her between her thighs. "Oh god..."___

_Santana grinned a bit, leaning over Quinn and licking a hot trail up her neck, nipping the skin gently. "God, you feel so good, Q..."___

_Quinn smirked, taking Santana's earlobe between her teeth, biting down gently, just enough to elicit a moan from the Latina's lips. "I bet I feel better inside."___

_Santana grinned, nodding a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right." Slowly, she slid a finger down between her slit, sliding it into her with ease. Quinn's eyes shut even tighter, a soft moan passing her lips as her back arched off the bed. Santana looked down at her, admiring the beauty beginning to unfold in front of her.___

_Her fingers began to pick up pace, feeling Quinn rock hard against them, her breathing picking up. Santana's lips latched onto Quinn's chest, sucking a soft nipple in between her lips, running her tongue over it quickly and biting down a bit. Quinn moaned a bit, tilting her head to the side, letting a hand go to the back of Santana's hand and thread her fingers through her hair.___

_Their movements were perfect, on key, together. Santana fit perfectly against Quinn, and vise versa. Their moans bounced off on another, their breathing becoming so quick.___

_Feeling herself slowly begin to close around Santana, she reached a quick hand between Santana's own thighs, pressing hard on her center. Santana closed her eyes, head dropping onto Quinn's shoulder, a soft moan coming from her lips as her fingers stopped moving. Quinn growled, pushing three fingers into her with little effort. Santana was wetter than she had imagined.___

_"Don't stop moving yours, and I'll move mine," she whispered, sending a shiver straight down Santana's spine.___

_Santana complied, her fingers moving at the speed they were before, Quinn's following. Their moans grew louder, bodies locked against one another, hips moving with the other's fingers. Santana bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from getting too loud. Quinn's breathing was hardly even there; face obviously trying to concentrate on a number of things.___

_"Quinn... I'm so..."___

_Quinn nodded, bring Santana's lips to hers, kissing her softly before pulling her lips away. "Me too... Come with me."___

_Santana nodded, curling her fingers inside of Quinn. Quinn did the same, both girls coming hard against one another. The room was filled with nothing but their moans, names being screamed, bodies moving frantically as they rode out their orgasms.___

_After they were through, Santana laid besides Quinn, closing her eyes as she breathed heavily. Quinn giggled, rolling to her side to look at Santana. "Are you surviving?"___

_Santana chuckled, nodding a bit as she turned her head to look at her. "Yeah... Perfect."___

_Quinn blushed a bit, laying her head on Santana's shoulder, trailing her fingers across her bare stomach. "Any regrets?"___

_"Not one. You?"___

_Quinn was silent for a moment, pondering for a second or two. "No... I... I loved it."___

_Santana smiled, pulling Quinn closer as she wrapped an arm around her and pulled the sheets over them. "Good. But go to sleep, Fabray. You need it."___

_Quinn nodded, shutting her eyes a bit, breathing slowly.___

_The room was dead silent, only the sound of their breathing. About an hour had passed, but Quinn still couldn't sleep. Not with what she needed to say before morning light came in and awakened them to reality.___

_"Hey... Santana? Are you still awake?"___

_Santana let out a soft noise, letting her know she was.___

_"I love you."___

_Santana opened her eyes, looking to Quinn, a soft smile on her lips. "You... You mean it?"___

_She nodded a bit, placing a soft kiss of Santana's lips. "I really do."___

_Santana kissed her head, sighing happily. "I love you too."_

Quinn's eyes opened, looking up at her ceiling. Her room was still dark, morning still a bit off. She had gone to bed early, hoping to forget what she had done, all of her mistakes. Or at least the recent ones.

That dream had been repeating itself in her head for the past week and a half, ever since her and Santana... Well, obviously, had sex. It wasn't the only night, however. They were with one another that entire weekend, spending in Quinn's bed mostly, but they did move around her house a little bit. The exchange of 'I love you's was still howling in Quinn's ear, making her stomach churn and clench from sadness.

She shouldn't have let it happen, any of it. She shouldn't have invited Santana over that night. She shouldn't have kissed her. She shouldn't have let things go so far. She shouldn't have said she loved her. Sure, it was true, but she knew it wouldn't have lasted. They were cheerleaders; they couldn't be gay, especially not in Lima. She couldn't let them get ridiculed over something neither of them had control over.

Running a hand through her hair, she rolled to her side, staring at her clock. She had Puck's party to look forward to that night. The alcohol could maybe help her move on faster.

Leaning against the wall, Quinn realized coming to this party was the biggest mistake since telling Santana she loved her. She should have known Santana wasn't going to pass up this party, especially with the word 'tequila' radiating off of Puck's tongue as her told the Cheerios about the party a few days ago.

Her eyes watched as Santana made her rounds, locking lips with any man she could find that was attractive, grinding their hips together as they danced on the dance floor. It made her heart ache, a feeling of stabbing. She should have known better, why was she such an idiot?

Fighting back tears, she set her drink down, walking over to Puck. "I uhm... I think I'm going to leave, alright?"

Puck frowned a bit, sighing. "So soon? You just got here!"

Quinn giggled, shaking her head. "I know, I know... I just don't think I can take being here right now. I'll call you or something, alright?"

Puck nodded, giving her a quick hug before turning his attention back to Rachel. The pair had been oddly close lately, but that didn't matter right now. Quinn just needed to get out, and before Santana could see.

Making her way out the door, she sighed, breathing in the cold December air, letting it out slowly. She made her way for her car, sniffling a bit as she whipped away a few tears that managed to escape.

"Leaving so soon?"

Quinn froze, turning to see the Latina standing behind her, a knot forming in her gut. "S..."

"Just like you, right? You're such a fucking coward, do you know that?"

Quinn looked down, leaning against her car. "What did you want me to do, Santana? Walk down the halls with you that Monday with a bright smile on my face, holding your hand? Tell everyone you were my girlfriend and I loved you? I couldn't do that, S! My mom would have kicked me out again, you know it!"

Santana scoffed, shaking her head. "You're kidding me right now, right? Quinn, I didn't want that, I didn't need that!"

"Then what did you want, San?"

"I wanted you! I didn't need us to be public; I just needed you, in private or wherever. I just needed the girl I love!"

Quinn felt the words hit her heard, a pain in her chest. She didn't look up for a bit, not wanting to see the hurt on the other girl's face. After a bit though, she did, and she regretted it. Santana's eyes were full of tears, tears she refused to let out. She looked just as pitiful as Quinn, but at least she had a real reason to be.

"You told me you loved me. Told me you didn't regret anything. You're so full of shit, Q."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, letting tears pour from her eyes, feeling them turn cold in the winter weather. "Whatever, Santana. I'm leaving." She was about to turn away, when Santana pinned her against her car, kissing her hard.

Quinn didn't fight it, closing her eyes and winding her fingers into Santana's hair, kissing her back and pushing her tongue between the Latina's lips, tongues dueling for dominance.

Santana's hand moved fast, unbuttoning Quinn's jeans and slipping her hand under them and her panties, finger thrusting hard into her core. Quinn detached herself from Santana's lips, moaning loudly from the small bit of pain. Santana had never been rough with her, ever. She knew why she was now though, to get things over with. Have one last go and move on, no matter how much the pair knew they couldn't.

Thrusting her fingers quickly, Quinn wrapped a leg around Santana, feeling her lips attack her skin. Her breathing increased, feeling herself come closer and closer already.

"Say it, Quinn."

Instantly confused, she raised an eyebrow. "Say... What?" She whispered through her quick breathing.

"Say how you regret it, all of it. Say how you regret kissing me. Say how you regret spending that weekend with me in your house."

Quinn felt tears come back, pouring down her face as Santana pulled away from her neck, looking to her as her fingers increased speed, trying to finish things off. Santana's face was drenched in tears, hurt marking her face.

"I... I can't." Quinn whispered, cupping Santana's face in her hands, kissing her gently before Santana pulled her mouth away from hers.

"Say how you didn't mean it."

Quinn felt more tears coming to her eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. She felt herself begin to tighten around Santana, knowing this was almost over.

"Say how you didn't mean it when you said you loved me."

Quinn shook her head, putting her forehead against Santana's; moaning as she finally came around Santana.

Pulling out, Santana whipped her fingers on the inside of Quinn's jeans, fixing her jeans and zipping them up. "Say it... Let me move on. Let me know none of it was true."

Biting her bottom lips, Quinn took in a sobbing breath, letting it out slowly and shakily. "It... It meant nothing... I don't..."

Santana's eyes were blurry, tears clouding them. She gripped Quinn's wrists that cupped her face, not letting them move. "Say it!"

"I don't love you," Quinn whispered, feeling her heart break at the lie.

Santana kissed Quinn's lips one more time before pulling away entirely, walking off. Not into the house, not towards her car, just down the side walk, disappearing into the darkness.

Getting into her car and starting it, Quinn sat there a good few minutes, crying softly to herself as she rested her head against the steering wheel.


End file.
